


25 Days of For the People

by fandommatchmaker19, TeaNSympathy



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNSympathy/pseuds/TeaNSympathy
Summary: It's Christmas time in the SDNY!
Relationships: Allison Adams & Sandra Bell, Allison Adams/Leonard Knox, Jill Carlan/Roger Gunn, Sandra Bell/Kate Littlejohn, Seth Oliver/Jay Simmons
Comments: 99
Kudos: 17





	1. Day 1: Putting up the Christmas Lights (#7)

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of the season, for the first 25 days of December we (teansympathy and fandommatchmaker19) will be posting holiday drabbles and short fics about all of the characters of For the People using selections from the following prompt list from here: https://sakurablossomstorm-blog.tumblr.com/post/152864267597/christmaswinter-prompts
> 
> Enjoy and happy holidays! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The Prompts
> 
> 1\. Ice Skating  
> 2\. Christmas Carolling  
> 3\. Under the Mistletoe  
> 4\. Ugly Matching Christmas Sweater  
> 5\. Egg Nog  
> 6\. Snowed in  
> 7\. Putting up the Christmas lights  
> 8\. Hot Chocolate  
> 9\. White Christmas  
> 10\. Believing in Santa  
> 11\. Cutting down the tree  
> 12\. Christmas shopping  
> 13\. Snow Angels  
> 14\. Keeping warm by the fire  
> 15\. Snowball fights  
> 16\. Scarves  
> 17\. Making Christmas Cookies  
> 18\. Catching a cold  
> 19\. Traditional Christmas Dinner  
> 20\. Writing a letter to Santa  
> 21\. Sleigh ride  
> 22\. Wrapping presents  
> 23\. Making a snowman  
> 24\. Getting into the Christmas spirit  
> 25\. Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer  
> 26\. ‘Bah humbug’  
> 27\. Frostbite  
> 28\. Gloves  
> 29\. ‘It’s too cold’  
> 30\. Snow storm  
> 31\. ‘This is way too much food’  
> 32\. I’ll be home for Christmas  
> 33\. Finding hidden Christmas presents  
> 34\. Snowflakes  
> 35\. Decorating the tree  
> 36\. Slipping on ice  
> 37\. ‘It’s too warm for snow’  
> 38\. The night before Christmas  
> 39\. Secret Santa  
> 40\. Singing Christmas songs loudly  
> 41\. Finding the perfect present  
> 42\. Christmas morning  
> 43\. Silent night  
> 44\. The Holiday season  
> 45\. Christmas elves  
> 46\. Family traditions  
> 47\. Meeting Santa Claus  
> 48\. ‘My car broke down in the snow’  
> 49\. Putting the Angel on top of the tree  
> 50\. Christmas movies

Day One  
Prompt # 7 : Putting up the Christmas lights

Sandra has lived with Allison long enough to know that, easy-going as she is about most stuff around the apartment, certain things are non-negotiable. The temperature is not to go below 67 degrees, anything smelling of sandalwood is forbidden (it reminds Allison of a particularly loathsome ex-boyfriend)and the Christmas lights go up December 1. Which is why, although she has piles of work to do, Sandra is currently perched atop a step ladder twisting the last bit of green wire around a nail at the top of the wall.  
"All set!" She yells across the room to Allison before descending the ladder.  
"Great! Can you turn off the lights? I'm going to plug it in! "  
Sandra obliges and the room plunges into darkness for a moment before coming alive with twinkling multi-colored lights. The two breathe identical sighs of pleasure before flopping onto the sofa to appreciate their handiwork.  
"We did good." Sandra announces.  
"Yeah. We did. It really feels like Christmas now. Thanks for helping."  
"Of course! This was fun."  
Allison is silent for a moment, gazing at the lights."  
" I miss this. Spending time together, just us. We've both been so busy, with work and...you and Ted. "  
Sandra reaches over and grabs Allison's hand.  
"Oh, Al. Me too."  
Allison squeezes Sandra's hand back.  
"We should probably start getting ready to go. The party starts in an hour."  
The party is at the home of one of their law school classmates. Allison starts to rise but Sandra pulls her back down.  
"How about we skip the party? I've got eggnog in the fridge..."  
A smile spreads across Allison's face in the dimness.  
"We could watch a Hallmark movie. I think tonight's is about a lawyer who gives up her big city career to take over her father's small town practice."  
"Perfect!" Sandra says happily, then adds softly. "You're my best friend, Al. Always. Happy December."  
"Happy December, Sandy".


	2. Day 2: Under the Mistletoe (#3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to do this. Jill and Roger under the mistletoe. This one ended up being a long one, too. Happy 2nd Day of For the People ❄️

Neither of them really celebrated Christmas. [Jill hadn’t since her sister had gone missing and Roger is Jewish]. When Jill had set the beautiful invite on their dining table after Roger had finished speaking to Maggie about the girls’ holiday plans, Roger had simply rolled his eyes and told her as much. Still, they found each other at Tina’s Christmas get-together. And, that was because Tina had accosted them in the court’s hallway where they’d met up at the end of the day and given them the Classic Tina look, and neither of them had been left with much of a choice. So, here they were. Jill had made desert and brought it over, both herself and Roger dressed for the festive season. [She’d chosen a new burgundy velvet dress he’d given her for her birthday, and Roger was wearing a burgundy sweater and a checkered shirt underneath it, and a year ago Jill wouldn’t have been caught dead like this. But, being married to the love of her life was different].

Tina’s place was filled with an array of paralegals, attorneys, a few judges such as Judge Byrne, the only court reporter who Tina likes, and of course Jay, Seth, – by extension of Jay – Sandra, Allison, Ted, Leonard Knox and Kate Littlejohn who were all surprisingly getting along, holding cute little Christmas-themed glasses of eggnog. Tina had cooked a feast, though judging by the variety in cuisine, Jill can assume that Jay’s mother had contributed as well.

They were admiring the decorations around Tina’s living room, and Jill glanced back at their coworkers who were all engaged in light-hearted conversation, and if she didn’t know better, she would say this was a family gathering, not some coworkers who had no Christmas plans and had been forced to attend Tina’s party. Suddenly, conversation grew quiet, and she could practically feel their eyes on her and Roger. Roger cleared his throat lightly and she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

“Yes?” she muttered softly, her voice quiet.

“Look up,” he tells her, a mischievous glint in his eyes and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion as her eyes drift up. She hears someone – Seth Oliver – chuckle in the background followed by a yelp as someone else – probably Sandra or Leonard – elbows him before she registers the decoration above them. Mistletoe. Oh. _Oh._

“Oh…” she trails off, and she can feel her cheeks burn as a blush makes its way onto her cheeks. Roger chuckles and grins fondly at her as she scowls at him. And then, before Jill can protest, his hands are on her waist and he is pulling her closer to him before he leans forward and brushes his lips against hers. Jill responds immediately, instinctively, her hands flying to wrap around his neck as she deepens the kiss, her lips molding with his. Their tongues tangle together for a few seconds before whistling makes them pull away abruptly and Jill blushes, hiding her head in his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist. There are whoops and cheers before Roger clears his throat.

“Okay, Oliver, that’s enough staring!” he yells, his voice booming as the entire room erupts in laughter at poor Seth’s expense who simply scowls while Jay claps him on his shoulders. Jill and Roger step away from the mistletoe and make their way to the drinks table, each of them grabbing a glass of eggnog.

“Merry Christmas, Jill,” he whispers in her ear before pressing a kiss to the top of her head and she nuzzles her nose against his cheek, pressing herself closer to him. 

"Merry Christmas, Roger," she says softly. 


	3. Day 3: Keeping warm by the fire (#14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Jill get away from it all  
> Happy Day 3!

They've been saying for months that they should really get away for a few days, but if Roger hadn't won the weekend in the Catskills in the firm's holiday charity raffle it's unlikely they would ever have actually done it. But he had and he wasn't about to waste it and here they were, checked into the quaintest of bed and breakfasts on a snowy Friday night. 

He'd been looking forward to spending some relaxing downtime with Jill, but so far things were not going according to plan. For one thing, the picture perfect bedroom was freezing cold. Jill hadn't complained but her teeth were chattering, even in her thick wool coat, scarf, and hat. Jill wrapped up in several layers of winter clothing was not exactly conducive to his hopes for the evening. 

For another thing, Jill had been surgically attached to her phone ever since they'd arrived. Sandra had lost a devastating case that day and was making plans for an appeal and every few minutes Jill's phone would buzz with a new text. She'd talked about little else on the drive up, making him almost miss the days when they couldn't discuss work. 

There's an antique fireplace in front of the sofa in their room and Roger busies himself with the logs and newspaper, finally succeeding in lighting a crackling blaze. He leans his back against the sofa, enjoying the warmth on his legs, and suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey."  
He places his hand over hers as she sinks onto the rug next to him.  
"Hey. "  
"Sorry about that. I've turned it off for the night. Work. You know how it is."  
"I do. But if there's one thing I learned from quitting my job, it's that you can't let it get in the way of what matters most. Just be here with me now, Jill. "  
She leans in and kisses him softly, a long unhurried kiss, cupping his cheek in one hand as she presses closer to him. She smells deliciously of vanilla spice and fresh snowflakes.  
"I'm here now. We're here. And that fire feels amazing."  
She shrugs out of her coat and settles into his lap, and the fire continues to crackle as the warmth envelops them.


	4. Day 4: Hot Chocolate (#8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Sandra are on a vacation and Allison is lonely. Leonard comes to keep her company. Leonard, Allison & hot chocolate.

Allison really shouldn’t be mad at Sandra for leaving town on a romantic getaway with Kate. Especially considering that things had been tense between them the past few days as they’d had been on opposite sides of the aisle in their last case. Still, she was kind of mad. Especially when it was snowing outside, the snowflakes falling down with dizzying speed, spiraling in the wind, each flake swirling and dancing, the icy wind carrying them away. Some settled on buildings, cars, benches, trees, almost every surface. From where she stands leaning against the kitchen counter, she watches the snow fall. The branches hung low with the weight of the settled snow, but even in the dark of the night, with a slight illumination from the street lights, she could see that there was still green under the brilliant white in that “winter wonderland” sort of way. She shivers slightly, and hugs herself to warm up. There’s a knock on the door.

A few seconds later, she opens the door to reveal Leonard Knox standing in her doorway, wearing a navy cable knit sweater and jeans and looking strangely normal.

“Hi!” she exclaims, still trying to recover.

“Um, hey,” he greets her, his breath coming out in soft gasps. He huffs slightly, and she realizes he may be cold, so she opens the door wider and motions for him to come in.

“What are you doing here?” she asks confused when Leonard only takes a few steps inside.

“I was told you might be alone? And, that I should keep you company since…” he trails off nervously before chuckling. Allison huffs out a soft laugh. [Of course, Kate had sent him. Classic Kate and Sandra].

“Come in, then,” she tells him, and he takes off his coat and shoes before entering.

“Nice place,” he says appreciatively. [They’d put up the Christmas decorations a few days ago, and there were scented candles everywhere, giving the apartment a cozy aroma].

Do you like hot chocolate?”

Leonard doesn’t hesitate to answer, smirking slightly, “who doesn’t?” Allison nods before grabbing the ingredients from the cupboard. Minutes later they’re sitting beside each other on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, their bodies mere inches from each other. She hisses slightly and Leonard turns to her, concern clear in his gaze.

“Hot,” she mutters, and realizes what she’d actually said when he raises an eyebrow in her direction. “I meant this. The hot chocolate,” she explains nervously.

“Sure,” Leonard rolls his eyes.


	5. Day 5. Wrapping presents (#22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets his Christmas surprise early.

"Where did you learn to wrap?" Seth asks, staring aghast at the pile of dilapidated packages on Jay's desk.  
"What? Nowhere! They're covered right? That's all that matters."  
"You cannot bring those to Tina's party like that! How about I redo them for you?"  
"Fine, whatever! Thanks, I guess."   
Jay works at his computer while Seth carefully rewraps the gifts, enjoying figuring out who the intended recipient is for each. He is only stumped by one of them. A catnip mouse. They don't know anyone with a cat, except the one down the hall. And Jay hates that cat.  
"Wait! Not that one!"  
Jay grabs the mouse away, but it is too late. Seth has figured it out.  
"Does that mean...?"  
Jay sighs.  
"Yes. If you still want to adopt a cat, it's ok with me. But you're doing all the kitty litter. Merry Christmas."  
Excited, Seth throws his arms around Jay and hugs him until he begins to feel a bit awkward. He pulls back, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Best present ever! Now I don't know what to get you!"  
Jay gazes at him thoughtfully, an unfamiliar heat in his dark eyes that causes an odd flutter in Seth's midsection.  
"You'll figure it out."


	6. Day 6: Making Christmas Cookies (#17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leonard and Allison out at a fancy Christmas Eve gala, Kate decides to drop by Sandra's only to find her surrounded by baking ingredients. Or, Kate helps Sandra bake Christmas Cookies.

It was Christmas Eve and Leonard was at some fancy dinner gala, and he’d taken Allison along. Kate had shaken her head at the dreamy look on his face when he’d told her. [Even though Leonard no longer worked at the SDNY, but had started a political career, their friendship hadn’t changed. She just had to share him now with the New York senate and Allison Adams, but Kate didn't mind]. This is what led to Kate knocking on the door of Sandra and Allison’s apartment, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Kate!” Sandra exclaimed breathlessly, wearing an apron, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Kate noted there was flour on her forehead and chocolate on her cheek and she smiled.

“Hi, Sandra,” she greeted her. “May I?”

“Of course!” Sandra exclaimed before moving aside and allowing Kate to enter. Kate stared, somewhat astonished at Sandra’s kitchen covered in ingredients and various baking trays as Sandra moved in the direction of the kitchen counter.

“What is all this?” she asks as she takes her coat off. Underneath it, she was wearing a red sweater with snowflakes on it.

“This? Oh, I was- I was trying to make Christmas cookies,” Sandra says, gesturing to the counter. “My mom used to make them when I was a kid, and then my dad did, too, but…” she trails off nervously, almost forlorn.

“I see. Do you need help?” she asks as she moves to the sink to wash her hand.

“Really? You’d- you know how to bake?” Sandra asks, somewhat bemused.

“I can follow a recipe, so… is that so hard to believe? Yes, I can bake,” Kate responds matter-of-factly. Wordlessly, Sandra hands her another apron and Kate joins her in front of the counter. Sandra tilts her head and smiles at her as Kate reads the small piece of paper that has the recipe and starts mixing ingredients in a bowl, and Kate feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside. She smiles back as Sandra reaches for the sugar and her body presses against Kate’s.


	7. Day 7: 'Bah humbug' (#26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is not feeling the holiday spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this got away from me a bit and it is not short! But enjoy! Happy Day 7!

The first visitor arrives shortly after noon. Kate looks up from the memo she is composing as Leonard slides into the chair across from her desk (she’s given up on trying to convince him that as she is his boss he should really ask permission before invading her office).  
“So what exactly does “festive garb” mean?” he asks.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Tina’s party tonight. I can’t figure out what we’re supposed to wear. But if she’s expecting sweaters with Santas and reindeers, it’s not happening.”  
“No idea,” Kate sighs. “Not going. Not my problem. Did you have anything work-related to discuss?”  
“You’re not going? Why? Where is your Christmas spirit?”  
“Christmas is just a flimsy excuse for people to miss work and consume way too many unhealthy substances.”  
Leonard frowns disapprovingly.  
“Never figured you for such a Scrooge, Kate Littlejohn.”  
“Bah, humbug!” she growls sardonically, waving him out of her office.  
The second visitor arrives midafternoon. Seth bursts into her office yelling, “Hey, Kate!” while she is on an important phone call with Delap. She shushes him with a finger to her lips and he subsides into the chair while she finishes her call.  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry about that. Just wanted to see what you’re bringing to the party tonight. I know Tina said desserts are fine and Jay’s mom made this huge pan of baklava but if everyone’s bringing desserts maybe we should- “  
“Not going.” Kate snaps tartly.  
“What? How can you not go? It’s Christmas!”  
“I’m aware. I just fail to see why I should waste an evening when I could be getting work done.” She gestures toward the gigantic pile of paper on her desk.  
Seth shakes his head.  
“Boy, way to be a Scrooge about it, Kate.”  
“Bah, humbug!” she sneers as he leaves.  
After Seth is gone, Kate takes a break from the memo and leans her cheek on her hand, staring aimlessly into space. Truthfully, she would have liked to go to the party. She is not immune to the charms of the season and does enjoy the carols, the lights, the general excitement. Its more that she is not in the mood to be around Sandra and Ted. There is nothing technically wrong with the investigator, but ever since he and Sandra started dating she’s found him inexplicably irritating. An evening watching the Grinch in her pajamas seems infinitely preferable to watching them canoodle under the mistletoe.  
The third visitor arrives just before five. Sandra Bell bounds into the office to drop off a case-related document. They chat for a few minutes before Sandra gets up to leave.  
“So – see you at Tina’s party tonight?” she asks on her way out the door.  
“I’m not going.” Kate says for the third time that day. “Christmas is a ridiculously overrated tradition and I prefer to do something productive with my evening.”  
Sandra’s face falls.  
“We’ll miss you.”  
Her sad expression tugs at Kate’s heart and she tries to fake cheeriness for a moment.  
“Guess I’m just kind of a Scrooge by nature. You and Ted have fun though.”  
“I’m not sure if Ted’s coming. But thanks.”  
“What’s wrong?” Kate asks.  
“Oh, nothing. But we broke up a few days ago, so I’m not sure what his plans are.”  
Kate’s heart rate suddenly escalates.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Sandra shrugs.  
“Don’t be. It was fun, but he wasn’t the right person. I don’t want to be with the wrong person at Christmas. I want to be with the right one. “  
Maybe Kate is imaging it, but she thinks Sandra’s eyes slide down to her lips for a moment. Her heart is hammering away like the hooves of a herd of overexcited reindeer.  
“Anyway,” Sandra says. “Merry Christmas, Kate.”  
She turns to leave. Kate calls after her, her voice sounding a bit strangled.  
“Wait! I think I might actually be able to make it tonight. Just for a few minutes.”  
“Great!”  
Sandra turns and smiles in the doorway, a wide sparkling Sandra-smile that makes Kate’s heart swell at least three sizes, and then disappears down the hall.  
Warmth suffuses Kate and she breathes in deeply, hope beginning to swirl in her chest like glitter in a shaken snowglobe. She looks at the clock, then saves her document and shuts off her computer. Five on the nose. The party begins at seven. She has two hours to scour her closet for festive garb, whatever the hell that is, and stop by the French bakery that makes the weird little macaroons that Sandra loves so much.


	8. Day 8: Christmas Movies (#50)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger, Jill, Scrooge-themed pajamas, woolen socks and Christmas movies.

While he liked working for a firm, sometimes he misses his days of being a prosecutor. Still, there is nothing better than coming home to Jill Carlan, and Roger wouldn’t change it for the world.

On this particular night, the snow had been falling with a dizzying speed, and he’s covered in snowflakes as he enters their apartment. He drops off his things by the door and makes his way to the living room where he finds Jill curled up on the couch, a Christmas movie playing on the TV in front of her.

“Hey,” he greets her, and she turns to look up at him, smiling fondly as he bends down to press a tender kiss to her lips. Jill returns the kiss in kind, reaching to wrap her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. When air eventually becomes a necessity, they pull away, and he smiles at her.

“Hello to you, too,” Jill smiles at him.

“What are you up to?” he asks her, coming around the couch to sit beside her. “Christmas movies, huh?”

“Oh, you know, 'tis the season,” she jokes, winking at him. “You want to join? I may need some warming up,” she tells him, smiling suggestively. Roger chuckles.

“I see. Well, then,” he says as he shrugs off his suit jacket and takes off his tie. “I’ll go get changed,” he tells her.

He reemerges from their bedroom minutes later wearing the plaid pajamas she’d gifted him with the words ‘Bah humbug’ written in cursive.

“Well, hello, Scrooge,” she greets him with a chuckle. Roger rolls his eyes before plopping down on the couch.

“You said something about needing some warming up?” he asks her, smirking, and Jill curls against him, tucking her sock-clad feet underneath the blanket and resting her head on his shoulder. Roger just chuckles as he wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to her temples as Jill hits PLAY.


	9. Day 9. I'll be home for Christmas (#32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years, but this time Sandra is going home for Christmas

Sandra has been putting off making the call for weeks. It isn’t that she doesn’t want to, it’s just that she has no idea how it will go and her stomach tightens with nerves every time she thinks about it. Finally, it is ten days before Christmas and she can procrastinate no longer. After fixing herself a mug of eggnog and adding a hefty dollop of rum for liquid courage, she dials the familiar number.  
He picks up on the first ring.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Sandy! Is everything OK?”  
“Everything’s fine.” Curled on the couch, Sandra toys with the fringe on a pillow. “I just – I thought I’d come home for Christmas this year. If you don’t mind.”  
“Mind? Of course not! Winston and I would love to see you.”  
Winston is her father’s dog, a sweet-tempered Golden Retriever. The last time Sandra had been home for Christmas he’d been a puppy, but in the most recent picture of him his muzzle was starting to whiten a bit. She feels a pang of guilt over how long it’s been.  
“It’ll be good to see you too. Um…also. I wasn’t planning on coming alone. I’ve been seeing someone for about a year now and I think the two of you should meet.”  
“Well! That’s big news! What’s the lucky guy’s name?”  
Sandra swallows hard. She’s never told her dad that she is bi. They’ve just never had that kind of relationship. After her mother died, he’d fallen apart. She’d spent years shuttling between various relatives. While things between them are cordial now, there is a closeness that is missing. Sandra had dated mostly guys before Kate, and has never felt the need to mention it to him. But it is all different now. Kate makes it different.  
“Her name is Kate.”  
There is silence on the other end. Sandra waits for him to say something, anything. He doesn’t.  
“I’m in love with her, Dad. I think she’s the one.”  
She hears something on the end that sounds frighteningly like a stifled sob. Oh no. Oh, no no no.  
“Dad? Say something please. What’s wrong? Are you upset?”  
His voice is thick when he speaks.  
“No, Sandy. Not at all. I’m so glad you’ve found someone. I just – I wish your mom was here. I wish your mom could meet her too.”  
Sandra exhales, tears of relief forming in her eyes.  
“So do I, Dad. Thank you.”  
They chat for a few more minutes and then say goodbye, after her father promises that he and Winston will be at the airport with bells on to pick up Sandra and Kate when their flight gets in.  
Sandra pulls the pillow onto her lap and hugs it to her for a moment, remembering her mother’s smile.  
“You’d like her, Mom,” she whispers to the memory.


	10. Day 10. Finding hidden Christmas presents (# 33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger finds something unexpected in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (wee bit late) Day 10!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Roger does not open Jill's junk food drawer. Ever. It's not that he's forbidden to; it's just that he can't quite rid himself of the irrational conviction that the toxins from the various unhealthy items she keeps in there will seep out and infect the rest of the kitchen.  
Tonight though, he's exhausted every other option. It's the Saturday before Christmas, but she's been unexpectedly called in to work ( he's very happy that the choice language she'd used upon finding that out had been directed at Kate Littlejohn and not at him) He's cooking Thai and he can't find the tamarind paste he knows they bought yesterday. They'd put the groceries away together - could it have accidentally wound up in the junk food drawer?  
Sighing resignedly, he opens the drawer. It's not as bad as he'd he'd feared. A package of Twizzlers, a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts, and... something else. Something that definitely doesn't belong in a junk food drawer.  
Without thinking, he picks the object up and examines it. It is a small black and white drawing in a classic silver frame. The details are few, but he recognizes Yankee Stadium in the background. In the foreground is a couple, seen in profile from the back. The woman has long light hair and is smiling up at her companion, who smiles back. There is something incredibly familiar about the shape of the couple's features.  
"And here I thought I found the one place in the apartment you wouldn't look."  
Jill, standing in the doorway, cheeks pink from the cold, shakes her head but her eyes are sparkling.  
"Merry early Christmas."  
"Is it...us?"  
She crosses the kitchen, loops an arm around his waist, and gazes fondly down at the drawing.  
"Yes. Noelle did it on the girls' last visit. Your daughter is ridiculously talented. I saw it in her sketchbook and asked if she'd sell it to me so I could give it to you."  
"I'm sure she was thrilled."  
"She was." Jill grins.  
"I love it. Thank you."  
"And I love you." Jill reaches up to give him a quick kiss.  
"So what exactly were you looking for in my drawer?"  
Roger decides that the tamarind paste can wait.  
"Tell you later."  
He slides his arms around her waist under her coat and pulls her close, pressing his warm lips against her cold ones.


	11. Day 11: Snowed In (#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Roger are unexpectedly snowed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this counts as on the 11th or 12th of December. I was travelling all of Day 10 and I got a bit confused by everything. Day 12 will be posted later today/tomorrow, I honestly have no idea what's what. And, I'm sleep deprived so there is that. But, here, enjoy!

As usual, he wakes before her, and he smiles fondly at the sight of Jill’s sleeping figure, reaching to brush away a few of her golden locks away from her face. She murmurs sleepily and he bends to press a tender kiss to her head.

A while later, he looks out the window as Jill is getting ready.

“Weather’s getting worse,” he tells her as she reenters the bedroom, wearing a pencil skirt paired with a teal silk shirt. “You’ll freeze in that,” he informs her and she chuckles.

“I’ll be fine,” she says, smiling fondly at him.

The weather was getting worse, the snow falling with dizzying speed, covering everything in a blinding white, casting a ‘winter wonderland’ kind of charm over the city.

“C’mon, we’ll be late,” she tells him, moving in the direction of the door. And then, she’s interrupted by her phone ringing. He doesn’t listen as he grabs his suit jacket and follows her out, but she turns half-way to face him. “Well, looks like you might get your wish,” she quips, smirking at him. “Blizzard's pretty bad. Roads are blocked. Looks like we’re snowed in,” she tells him, dropping her coat and bag by the door. Roger smirks, dropping his own things on the kitchen counter.

“Oh? Is that so? So, what might we be doing?” he asks her, smirking at her.

“I think I might have a pretty good idea about that,” she quips, walking slowly towards him before cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips to his. Roger responds in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Snowed in might not be such a bad idea after all.


	12. Day 12: Secret Santa (#39)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina organizes a Secret Santa at her party and Littlebell are each other's Secret Santa's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 12! Enjoy Littlebell and Secret Santa xx

Of all the Christmas-related activities Tina could have organized, Sandra was pretty sure that Secret Santa was the worst idea. Sure, Secret Santa could be fun; she and Allison had been paired once as each other’s Secret Santa’s back at Yale once. But, what made this the worst idea was that Sandra had gotten Kate Littlejohn when Jay had walked around the FPD office. And, Sandra had absolutely no idea what to get Kate Littlejohn for Christmas. Especially, considering how muddled up her feelings for the Chief of the Criminal Division were.

Eventually, Christmas Eve arrives, and with it, Tina’s Christmas Party.

“It’ll be fine, Sandy,” Allison tells her encouragingly. “She’ll love it.”

“Sure, yeah, she totally will,” Sandra mutters in reply.

And, lo and behold, her turn comes at the Secret Santa. She tears the package open slowly to reveal a spiral journal on which it’s written ‘Sandra’s Mess Diary’ along with a bunch of highlighters, pens, colorful sticky tabs and a Holiday-themed coffee cups. And, it’s quite obvious who had gotten her name for Secret Santa.

“Kate?” she asks softly, turning towards the blonde, and Kate nods, a small smile stretching on her face, her blue eyes twinkling.

“Merry Christmas, Sandra,” Kate tells her and Sandra reaches to pull her into a hug.

Not surprisingly, it’s Kate’s turn next and Sandra watches as Kate slowly opens the package to reveal the Lego set inside.

“Sandra?” she asks, glancing over at her. Sandra blushes a dozen shades of red as she nods and Kate laughs before pulling her into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Kate,” she says as she hugs her back while everyone else cheers in the background.


	13. Day 13. Singing Christmas songs loudly (#40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's singing makes Jay very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 13! Halfway through!

Jay has never lived with anyone before Seth, but he's heard the horror stories. He knows there are worse things than a roommate who sings show tunes in the shower. He's made his peace with the inevitable morning serenade of Broadway melodies from the bathroom. He even joins in once in a while when Hamilton is the soundtrack of choice (he is not throwing away his shot). 

Christmas songs, however, are another matter. Jay is so tired of hearing them everywhere that he actually asked Seth to refrain from holiday tunes in the apartment. Seth had pouted for a moment but then acquiesced. He's been on a Sondheim kick lately, so Jay thinks he's safe.

He is proved wrong when he comes home early and is immediately hit by the sound of Seth belting out a highly dramatic rendition of Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas is You". Shaking his head affectionately, Jay grabs a beer and prepares to head for his room. Seth doesn't actually have a terrible voice and it's sort of cute, the way he gets all excited about the holidays. 

Suddenly Jay notices something odd about the lyrics. He waits untill the chorus comes again to make sure he isn't hearing things, but it is unmistakable. Loudly and exuberantly, Seth warbles "All I want for Christmas is yoooooooooooo, Jay-ay! "

Jay is frozen in the middle of the hallway, stunned. He admits to himself that he's been nurturing a small - ok, more than small - crush on his roommate for the past few months, but he never imagined it was reciprocated. This is very new and he needs to get to his room so he can ponder the implications. Just then the bathroom door flies open and Jay is faced with a towel-clad Seth, whose face immediately turns as scarlet as a Santa hat.  
"Hey. Uh. Sorry about the Christmas song. Didn't think you were going to be home until tonight."  
" Yeah. It was really quiet at the store so my dad sent me home."  
"Cool"  
There is an extremely awkward pause. Finally Seth says,  
"Well, better get dressed. See you later."  
"See you."  
Jay enters his room and falls into his bed, covering his face with the pillow. He needs to talk to Tina. Because now, definitively, all he wants for Christmas is Seth.


	14. Day 14: Eggnog (#5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold winter night, Leonard and Allison run into each other on Foley Square. Or, Leonard, Allison & Eggnog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 14! A bit late, but I was out! Hope you like this one!

“Allison!” she hears someone call out, and she turns to find Leonard walking towards her, briefcase in hand. It's a cold winter night, and she’s in Foley Square bundled up in her wintercoat. She slows down to wait for him to catch up.

“Leonard,” she says softly. Without saying anything, they start walking in the same direction, though they leave a respectable distance between them.

“Got any plans for tonight?” he asks her softly, and she can feel him itch to rest an arm on her waist, but he doesn’t, not yet at least.

“Nope. You?” He shakes his head in response.

“How do you feel about eggnog?” he asks her and Allison is a little bit surprised.

“Um, I like eggnog. Why?”

“I was gonna go have some. You want to join?” he asks her, that softened look in his eyes and she smiles.

“Okay,” she agrees. He leads her away from their usual platform, and once they’re swallowed by the crowd, he grabs her hand, pulling her close. [This was still relatively new in their relationship, the physical aspect that wasn’t necessarily sex]. But, Allison didn’t mind, so she laces her fingers with his and hurries her pace.

The café that Leonard had declared had the best eggnog in all of New York was a small, cozy place with a fireplace and a variety of antique-style armchairs and tables. They sit on a loveseat, both of them holding mini-mugs of eggnog, and Allison snuggles into his side, glad for the relative intimacy the café offers. Sure, it’s not the type of fancy restaurant they’re both used to frequenting, but it’s warm and cozy, and Allison kind of enjoys the feel of Leonard’s arm around her shoulders, watching the snowflakes fall in a flurry.


	15. Day 15. Christmas elves (#45)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's Friday evening takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 15!

It is all Jill's fault.  
Their boss has been rather terrifyingly cheery and full of goodwill ever since what they've all been calling The Shake-up Across the Street. This has led to her decision that the FPDs should demonstrate their holiday spirit by participating in a charity fundraiser, raising money for underprivileged children. Which in turn has led to Allison standing in Foley Square in the chilly dusk of a Friday evening in December, wearing an ill- fitting and not-at-all-warm green velvet elf costume.  
Pasting on a bright smile, she rings her jingle bells and shakes her bucket invitingly as people stream past. A few of them drop coins and singles into the bucket, but she can tell by looking that it is nowhere near enough.  
"Allison? Is that you?"  
Damn. If there's one person she least wants to run into while wearing an elf costume, it's Leonard Knox.  
"Yes. And if you're going to mock me, please make it fast and then get out of here. I've got work to do."  
She smiles hopefully at a passing middle-aged woman. The woman, giving her a pitying look, drops a quarter into the bucket.  
"That's too sad even to mock."  
A cold wind blows Allison's elf-skirt against her thighs and she can't help shivering.  
"How much longer do you have to be out here?"  
"Until we reach our goal. $200 more. It's the last day. The way things are going, I'll probably be here until midnight."  
Leonard reaches for his wallet, pulls out two crisp bills, and drops them into the bucket.  
"Done."  
Allison gasps.  
"Really? That's incredibly generous of you! Thank you!"  
Leonard smirks.  
"Always happy to give back to the community. So now you have the night free?"  
"Yes!" Allison is already thinking about how good it will feel to get out of the elf outfit and into a hot bath.  
"Great! You can come with me to my mom's holiday party."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My date flaked at the last minute. I need someone who can both look good and carry on an intelligent conversation."  
"Was that an actual compliment?"  
He shrugs.  
"Take it as you will. It's formal, so wear something nice. I'll pick you up at 8."  
He heads towards the subway.  
"I didn't say yes!" she yells after him, but he is gone.  
She shakes her head but can't help smiling. She has, after all, been looking for a excuse to wear the red silk cocktail dress she'd bought on impulse. And the idea of spending an evening with Leonard Knox outside of work is... intriguing.  
In any case, a senator's holiday party is definitely preferable to a night of elf duty.


	16. Day 16: Ice-Skating  (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 16 (a bit late)!  
> When Roger finds out something about Jill, he decides to take her out ice-skating.

He wasn’t exactly sure how he had found it. He’d been looking through her nightstand drawer – which was half-filled with his things – when he’d stumbled across the photograph. The photo was of a blonde young woman dressed in a gorgeous blue dress performing a particular figure-skating move. On the back of the photograph, it was written _Jill, 1 stplace. 1990. _ He was more than a little surprised that Jill had been a figure skater in her youth, but then there was so little she shared of herself, perhaps he shouldn’t be so shocked. A plan formulating in his mind, Roger abandoned what he had been doing before.

They’d both been busy the whole week, but Roger hoped the Saturday he’d be able to put his plan in motion.

“Where are we going?” she asks him as they walk through Manhattan, hand in hand. “Roger, where are we going?” she presses.

“You’ll see when we get there,” he mutters, smiling fondly at her.

Finally, they stop in front of the Rockefeller ice rink and Jill gasps in shock.

“Roger…” she trails off, staring at him. “What- what are we doing here?” she asks, bewildered.

“Well, I was looking through some things, and I found this,” he admits, reaching in his pocket to fish out the photograph. The moment Jill sees it, she looks up and meets his gaze.

“Roger…” she mutters softly. “I- it’s been years…” she trials off, bemused. He just smiles softly at her.

“I think it’s time you showed me those figure skating skills of yours,” he says softly. “C’mon, it’ll be fun,” he adds, smirking slightly. After a little more coaxing, they went and got their skates, and slowly made their way onto the rink.

Although a little reluctant at first, Jill finally takes his hand, her feet gliding over the ice gracefully, and he smiled as he tried to match her rhythm. [At least he wasn’t falling over, since he’d skated with his daughters a few times]. They skate for a while, and Roger smiles when he sees Jill become comfortable in her movements.

“I missed this,” she admits as they stop in front of the giant tree in the middle of Rockefeller.

“You should’ve told me,” he tells her. “I’d have taken you here earlier,” he adds, smirking.

“Oh, really?” she quips before tilting her head up and cupping his cheeks. He meets her lips halfway for a slow, gentle kiss.


	17. Day 17. Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer (#25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three days before Christmas in the year 2029 and Leonard is happy to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 17! This is super fluffy even for me, but hey - it's almost Christmas! Enjoy!

New York's exhausted junior senator arrives home just before 8pm on the day the Christmas recess begins. He lets himself into the brownstone, hangs his overcoat on the coatrack and calls "Allison?"  
"We're in here!"  
Entering the living room, he finds her snuggled under a crocheted afghan on the couch. There is a bowl of popcorn and a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her and his stomach growls, reminding him he hasn't had dinner. A lavishly decorated Christmas tree twinkles merrily in the corner. In front of the TV, 6-year-old Ruthie and 4-year-old Marshall are cocooned in a pile of blankets and pillows.  
"Hi Daddy!" They chorus, eyes intent on the screen.  
"Hi, munchkins."  
He drops a kiss on each of their small heads before settling into the sofa next to Allison and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. She curls into his side, adjusting the afghan so it covers both of them  
"What are we watching?" he asks.  
"Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer"  
"Ah. Of course. A classic."  
The familiar snowman appears on the screen and begins to sing.  
"Never gets old."  
She passes him the mug of hot chocolate. He takes a sip, drinking it all in: the sweet chocolate, the festive tree, his enraptured children and his beautiful wife. He leans in to kiss her gently on the lips, catching a faint enchanting whiff of her jasmine perfume.  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Al" he says.  
Her smile gleams in the darkened room.  
"I know" she says, then leans in to kiss him again, a long, tender, welcoming kiss. When she pulls back, she is still smiling.  
"Merry Christmas, Senator Knox".


	18. Day 18: 'I'll be home for Christmas' (#32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Allison's doubts, Leonard makes it home just before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (wee bit late) Day 18! (Tbh, I kind of almost forgot it way Day 18 haha)  
> But, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

His phone rings just as he leaves his meeting, and Leonard sighs when he sees it’s Allison. He checks his watch. [He just might make it, if he beats the traffic].

“Al,” he says by way of greeting.

“Hey,” she says softly, though he can hear the tension in her voice. He sighs heavily.

“I’m sorry, Al-” he starts to say, but she cuts him off.

“We’ve just watched _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_. For the third time. After a few marathons of _Home Alone_. 1 and 2. They’re in bed, the presents are under the tree, and I-” she cuts herself off, and swallows thickly to keep herself from crying, and Leonard hates himself for it. There’s a pregnant pause before Allison continues, her voice softer this time, “I just want you to come home, Leonard. Just come home. It’s Christmas tomorrow.”

“I am. I am on my way, Al. I’ll be home for Christmas, baby, I promise,” he tells her, already rushing out, hoping to beat the traffic.

Allison is already on the porch of their townhouse, waiting for him, wearing a Christmas sweater with her jeans, her hair pulled up away from her face, her feet clad in Christmassy fuzzy socks. Her entire face lights up when she sees him, and Leonard swears his heart stops at the look in her eyes. He runs up the steps, two at a time.

“See? Told you I’d be home for Christmas,” he tells her once he’s mere inches from her. She throws her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder, and he hugs her back, just as fiercely.

When they pull away, he smirks and reaches to cup her cheek with his hand. “Look up,” he mutters softly, and she does. A fond smile makes its way onto her face once she spots the mistletoe hanging above them. And then, Leonard leans forward to brush his lips against hers, soft and gentle, and Allison kisses him back, her lips molding with his, their tongues tangling together. “Merry Christmas, Allie,” he whispers when they pull away, his forehead resting against hers.

“Merry Christmas, love,” she smiles back.


	19. Day 19. Getting into the Christmas spirit (#24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celia Chavez has no Christmas spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 19! I'm in the holiday spirit - hope you are too!

Celia Chavez hates parties. Especially Christmas parties. In her experience they tend to be populated by intoxicated people who only want to talk about frivolous things like office gossip and cookie recipes (as if she was about to waste hours on something as silly as baking when there is rampant criminality to fight). She is at Tina's Christmas party for two reasons only:  
1) Participating in social activities with colleagues will hopefully have a positive effect on her career path.  
2) It's been three weeks since Marnie broke up with her, two days since she'd moved the last of her stuff out and Celia finds even the misery of being at a party preferable to being alone in the apartment they'd shared for most of the past three years.  
She'd been having a somewhat interesting conversation with Leonard Knox about a recent ruling but then Allison Adams showed up in red satin and he'd drifted away as though pulled by a magnet. Celia sighs, glances at her watch, and wonders if it's too early for her to sneak out.  
"Eggnog?"  
Celia looks up to see the FPDs investigator offering her a tiny cup. Ted. She only knows his name because he dates Sandra Bell and some of her colleagues seem to find that interesting.  
"Thanks."  
She sips it, finding that it is spiked with something that burns her throat. Good.  
"So... Celia. I have a proposition. Tina's trying to get a Trivial Pursuit game going and I don't have a partner. You're one of the smartest people in the room. Can I talk you into it?"  
Celia likes Trivial Pursuit. But she isn't sure how much longer she can stand being around happy people.  
"Thanks. But I think I'm going to head out."  
"Excuse me for being nosy, but I'm an investigator. It's what I do. You don't seem to be feeling very festive."  
Sudden tears well into Celia's eyes.  
"I'm not. I just got dumped. I hate Christmas. And I'm leaving."  
She starts to leave but Ted stops her with a hand on her elbow."  
"Hey. Me too. I get it."  
He nods toward a quiet corner where Sandra and Kate Littlejohn, standing very close together, are having an animated conversation. Celia doesn't think she's ever seen either of them look so happy.  
"I didn't want to come either. But it's Christmas. People are kind at Christmas. And there are some really good people in this room. I think you should give it a try."  
Celia looks over to the table where Tina is setting up the game board. Familiar faces are clustered around it. She recognizes Roger and Jill, Seth and Jay, Judge Byrne. And a paralegal named Anna, a cute redhead who'd started just a few weeks ago. She smiles shyly at Celia and Tina, giving her a look that did not invite refusal, beckons Celia over.  
Celia sighs.  
"I don't think I have a choice."  
Ted grins.  
"If Tina's involved? Not really."  
He heads for the table and she follows, feeling something hard and heavy in her chest starts to dissolve. A lightness and anticipation, an unfamiliar sense of warmth and joy sweeps over her, and she wonders if this is what people mean when they talk about Christmas spirit.


	20. Day 20: Catching a Cold (#18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold season brings the FPD office cold, and despite pretending she'd be fine, Jill ends up catching it. At least Roger is good at taking care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (wee bit late) Day 20! Hope you enjoy!

He’d been suspecting the infamous FPD office cold was going around, but of course Jill wouldn’t be slowed down by a sore throat. Nope, she’d brave it until she couldn’t.

He finds her curled on the couch when he gets home from work, bundled up in a fluffy blanket, a box of tissues and a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her, and a law show playing on the TV. [She only watches law shows when she’s sick]. Roger can't help but smile. 

“Hey, you,” he says softly before reaching to touch her forehead gently. It’s not hot, and he huffs a relieved sigh that she doesn’t have a fever.

“Hey,” she croaks.

“I see the cold’s gotten to you,” he chuckles fondly. Jill coughs miserably. “Let’s get you to bed,” he tells her, before carefully helping her off the couch and guiding her to their bedroom, Jill practically leaning on him. Once she’s in bed, he makes her tea and brings another box of tissues before getting into bed with her and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you,” she mutters sleepily.

“I love you, too,” he says back.


	21. Day 21. Scarves (16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger always knows how to keep Jill warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 21 and happy solstice!

Roger's firm holds its annual holiday party in a swanky Midtown restaurant and spares no expense. Jill can think of plenty of preferable ways to spend an evening, but there are things about it she's enjoyed, namely the delectable canapes and the free-flowing champagne. There are also things about it that she has not enjoyed , namely being cornered in the ladies room by two of Roger's rather tipsy female colleagues and grilled about their wedding, which seems to have come as a disappointment to both. As soon as she gracefully can, she escapes and goes to find Roger, who is looking particularly handsome in his suit and a new forest green tie.  
"Hey!" he greets her, slipping an arm around her waist. The associate he is speaking with wishes them a happy holiday and melts into the crowd.  
"Ready to head out?" she asks hopefully.  
"Sure. I'm pretty done too."  
They make the goodbye rounds, grab their coats, and head out of the building, walking toward the nearest subway station. The chilly night air feels good to Jill initially after the warm, over-perfumed room, but after a few moments she starts to shiver. She'd dressed for style rather than comfort, wearing only a light coat that does little against the cold. Wordlessly Roger stops, takes off his thick wool scarf and wraps it snugly around her neck, then pulls her into a hug. She huddles appreciatively into his warm body.  
"Better?" he asks.  
"Mmmmmm. Yes."  
"Thanks for coming tonight."  
She smiles up at him, thinking of the women in the ladies room, and is suddenly flooded with gratitude. For him. For them. For this.  
"Thank you for being you."  
She leans up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He responds with equal fervor, his hands sliding under her coat to caress her hips through the velvet of her dress. When the kiss ends, her pulse has quickened and they are both breathing rather heavily.  
"Taxi?" he suggests huskily, raising an eyebrow. She nods enthusiastically, and he steps to the curb, raising his arm until the next cab slows.


	22. Day 22: Gloves (#28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-2x10. While Jill and Roger are still secret. Roger helps Jill keep warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (slightly late) Day 22! Hope you enjoy!

Like every other time, they meet on Foley Square, a fond smile on Jill’s face, Roger’s features relaxed. It’s a chilly winter night, and they walk side by side to the metro station, not touching, a few inches still between them. As they ride the metro, they stand pressed together, talking about baseball and the Yankees in hushed whispers before getting off at the same stop, making their way to Roger’s apartment.

Jill shivers and rubs her hands together as wind blows while they walk, and Roger stops for a second, removing his gloves before handing them to her. She looks up, slightly incredulous and touched at the same time.

“Roger…” she murmurs, trailing off.

“We still have a few minutes to walk. These will keep you warm,” he tells her simply, shrugging. Jill shakes her head, ready to refuse, but Roger doesn’t let her. “No buts. Just put them on, Jill,” he adds more softly.

“Thank you,” she says, smiling fondly at him as she puts his slightly-too-big gloves. They’re a safe enough distance away from the Southern District, so Roger wraps an arm around him, and Jill burrows in his side, basking in the warmth his body offers as they walk to his flat.


	23. Day 23. Putting the Angel on top of the tree (#49)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bells and their guest decorate the Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 23! It's the day before the day before Christmas!

Kate, ensconced in a comfortable armchair, strokes Winston's soft head as she watches Sandra and her father decorate the tall fir tree. She's never seen anything like the giant box of ornaments Mr. Bell had lugged down from the attic. When she spends Christmas with her father and stepmother they usually put up an artificial tree, predecorated with tinsel. Kate can't take her eyes off her girlfriend's glowing face as she rediscovers treasured childhood decorations, occasionally turning to Kate to explain the story behind the ceramic handprint she'd made in second grade or the tiny bowling trophy ornament her father had won years ago.

Finally the tree is fully bedecked and there is only one ornament left. The angel. Porcelain, with a sweetly smiling face, golden wings and a sparkling halo. Sandra brings it over to show Kate.

"It was my mom's" she says softly, touching the angel's small face with a gentle finger. "And her mom's before that. "

"She's lovely," Kate agrees.

"Here's a stool, Sandy." Mr. Bell positions the stepstool next to the tree. Sandra reaches up, but she can't quite reach the top of the tree.

"Dad, why don't you-" she starts to say, but he interrupts, "Kate. Why don't you do the honors?"

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Absolutely." Sandra beckons Kate over to the tree and holds the stepstool as Kate climbs up, then hands her the angel. The few inches Kate has on Sandra enable her to easily place the angel on top of the tree. 

"Perfect!" Sandra claps delightedly. Winston begins to bark, frolicking excitedly around the living room.

"I'd better take him out."

As Winston and Mr. Bell head outside, Sandra wraps her arms around Kate, pulling her close. 

"I'm so glad you're here."

" I'm glad I'm here too" Kate murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind Sandra's ear and stroking her cheek with her thumb. "I love you, Sandra."

Sandra presses her lips to Kate's, a long tender kiss that makes Kate's knees go weak. 

"I love you, Kate. And she would have loved you too. Merry Christmas!" 

Kate squeezes Sandra's hand and glances up at the tree in appreciation. She knows it's probably her imagination, but she could have sworn the angel's smile has broadened, just a bit.


	24. Day 24: The Night Before Christmas (#38)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard makes it home in time on Christmas Eve and gets to spend the evening with his kids and gorgeous wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! 'Tis the night before Christmas, so I saw this fitting. Enjoy!

This time, this time he makes it home on Christmas Eve. He finds Allison, wearing a cute Christmas sweater, elbow-deep in flour and dough as she and Leigh make Christmas cookies. She smiles at him, and he walks over to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“Merry Christmas, Al,” he mutters, caressing her cheek.

“Daddy!” Leigh exclaims happily, rushing at him, and he picks her up, the flour from her hands falling onto his shirt, but he doesn’t care.

“Hey, LiLi! Merry Christmas!” he says, pressing her not-so-small body to himself. He couldn’t quite believe Leigh, who had once been baby LiLi (nickname courtesy of Abby), was five. His little girl was big enough to write letters to Santa and help her mom bake Christmas cookies. 

Baby Theo is in his cot in the living room, a kid-friendly Christmas movie playing on the TV. Theo is more enraptured by the Christmas tree, however, and Leonard smiles at the sight. As he makes his way to greet his youngest, he hears footsteps coming, and he turns to find the twins running down the stairs, screaming.

“Daddy!” Abby exclaims, running into his arms.

“Hey!” he greets her, wrapping his arms around him before Josh catches up to his sister, and Leonard opens his arms to wrap Josh into a hug as well. Leigh and Allison come out of the kitchen just as Theo starts crying and Leonard untangles himself from the twins’ embrace to go pick up Theo, cradling his son in his arms. [This was all he never knew he needed, a family with Allison, a house full of joyful children, simply delighted that daddy was home in time for the Christmas traditions].

Once Allison and the kids put the cookies in the oven, they gather together, with mugs of hot chocolate and Leonard smiles as he cradels Theo in his arms, Leigh cuddled into his side, Allison on his other side, her head resting on his shoulder as the twins are perched on either end. Abby clicks PLAY on the movie, and Leonard kisses Allison’s head as the familiar theme song of Home Alone starts playing.


	25. Day 25. Christmas morning (#42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is anticipating a lonely Christmas this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached Day 25! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and commenting! It's been a joy to spend December with all the wonderful For the People people! Merry merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and a joyous, peaceful day if you don't!

Tina wakes up disoriented Christmas morning, unwillingly leaving a dream wherein she and Larry are walking hand in hand through a snowy Central Park. She lies in bed for a moment, wondering why the alarm hasn't gone off at its usual 6:30, and then she remembers. The party. The festivities had wrapped up around midnight, and by the time she'd finished cleaning up it was past one. The apartment is spotless, still festively decorated with lights and garlands and poinsettias. Tina smiles, remembering what a success it had been. It had done her heart good to see the glow of happiness on so many faces she loved. 

She heads to the kitchen to fix herself a coffee and plan the day. Usually Jason would have been here and they would be opening presents, laughing over the gag gifts they loved to give each other. Unfortunately he'd had to work this year and wasn't able to make it home. Tina had thought planning the party would help distract her from the sadness of missing her son at Christmas and it had, but now it is hitting her. An aching loneliness squeezes her chest.

A walk. That's what she needs, a good brisk walk outside to clear her head. Tina is all bundled up and ready to head out the door, when to her surprise the doorbell rings. She opens the door and is stunned to see Ramon and his dad, holding a wrapped present and grinning from ear to ear. 

They visit for a while, Ramon filling Tina in on his newest dinosaur facts. As soon as they leave, Roger and Jill stop by to thank her again for the party and wish her a Merry Christmas. They are soon followed by an unusually giggly Seth and Jay, who arrive holding hands

The stream of visitors continues throughout the afternoon and into the early evening. Finally Tina is alone. She sits in the armchair by the Christmas tree, gazing out at the city lights. How lucky she is. Despite their flaws, despite their tardiness, despite their many, many mistakes, she is surrounded by good people. And she is loved.

The doorbell rings again and she rather reluctantly goes to answer it. She thinks she's seen everyone she knows today and can't imagine who's left. She opens the door and is immediately engulfed in a bear hug.  
"Jason! What are you doing here?"  
Her six-foot son beams down at her.  
"I got out of work early and caught a flight at the last minute. I hope I didn't miss Christmas!"  
"Not at all!" Tina's face feels as though it may crack at any moment. She can't remember when she's last smiled this much.  
He peers at her curiously.  
"Did you have a good holiday?"  
"The best," Tina says emphatically. "And it's just gotten even better. Merry Christmas, my darling!"  
"Merry Christmas, Mom."


End file.
